Just Grab My Hand And Don't Ever Drop It
by itsonlylove91
Summary: After all the fears she had faced, would the she be able to handle the fear of losing him? Raura One-Shot.


_**Hey everyone! this is a brand new one shot I just finished writing and I decided to post. I'm extremly nervous about it because it's a Raura story and I have never wrote one. But I couldn't take this out of my mind and well here it is.**_

_**special thanks to Trouble2076 for being a wonderful beta for this story, so this is for you sweetie!**_

**_I might have a soccer oneshot in your way pretty soon._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing you might recognize. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

He noticed her from his spot on the corner of the enormous ballroom; still after all this years he was able to feel her presence. She was wearing an amazing red gown, making her look kind of like a brunette Jessica Rabbit. A dress that did wonders to her figure, making her look even more beautiful and delicious that she already was. He sighed as soon as he spotted the blond on her side, holding her hand tight, not letting her go.

He looked at his drink, debating if he should go or if he should do the proper thing and say hi. They worked together before, Austin &amp; Ally were the best years of his life, except that last year when she got a boyfriend (the same blond dude holding her hand) leaving him all alone, dying to stop thinking about her and deciding to live in the moment.

But even after the past two years since the show wrapped, he was still thinking of her, her curves, the sounds she made when he kissed her softly down her neck, the ways she grabbed his hair when… he cut his train of thought before someone notice that a part of him was very happy.

He tried to ignore the knot on his throat when he saw her with him, because for some reason it still hurt like hell seeing her with another man, relieving the pain that was letting her go was not something he had planned to do at this ball. But even just catching a glimpse of her made him think in all the 'what ifs' of the situation.

He tried to lose his bowtie a little, feeling like the damn thing was choking him and he couldn't breathe at all.

He needed to recollect his thoughts if he was going to survive the evening, he couldn't ditch the whole thing, his manager and his mom would kill him and he just didn't want to look like a desperate ex. But then he looked up again and froze in place, because she was looking at him too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The air felt different, she knew it when she got inside the ballroom hand in hand with his blond date. She looked everywhere, every inch of the place in hopes that she could at least have a glimpse of _him._

Her chocolate eyes roamed for a second time the place searching for him, she knew that _he_ would be there, close to the bar, she knew that because she knew _him._ He would never miss an opportunity to see her even if that means watching her of the hand with someone else.

And then just like if he was doing the same thing, she found him on a dark corner close to the bar, a drink in hand, looking right at where she was, still standing at the door, staring at him. She felt how her chest shrunk, how her breath stopped, how the hand, still holding another man's hand, was starting to sweat.

He just kept watching her, no blinking, boring through her with his amazingly beautiful brown eyes, he just looked away for a moment, when he noticed who she was with, he looked at her again but this time there was a different spark on his eyes, he dusted out that famous sarcastic smirk that she hadn't see in him for a while and it made her knees buckle and felt like she was falling to a unknown void.

She felt the grip on her hand tighten, still held by her date and she looked away from _him._

She felt herself following him with her eyes the whole evening, to see with who he talked, to who he smiled at, with who he shared whispered words in the ear.

She lost her date when she thought it was necessary, just to watch _him_ stand up from his seat, two tables before hers, following a blond gorgeous woman to someplace but she was not going to let that happen. Not when she was present, not in front her.

She apologized to the people who she was talking to and walked slowly to where she saw him disappeared a few minutes before. A long hallway was in front of her with, what she felt like, a thousand doors to its side.

Angst filled her whole body when she noticed the doors on the hallway, now she wouldn't be able to find him and stop him and he would meet someone and that would be enough for him to get her out of his head and heart and he would forget about her.

A few tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she was not going to allow it, she was being hypocritical, not wanting him to forget her, to take her out of his heart when she was the one who came to this stupid ball with someone else.

They never were properly together, because even if they had tried it, the repercussions of they being together would have cost them their careers. So they loved each other in secret, not telling anyone until she exploded saying that she needed more than just a few stolen kisses (and more), that she couldn't hide anymore and ended the relationship.

She contacted and old friend whom she had drifted apart during their relationship, they went out a few times and started dating at the beginning of the fourth season of the show, she made herself not notice when he clench his jaw when her boyfriend showed up at the studio and she also tried to forget when he started to hook up with random girls, partying hard and loosing himself. She used to tell herself that she was happy, but every time her boyfriend kissed her she couldn't stop thinking about another blond, a costar of hers and how his kisses melted her insides, how with every touch of his, she lost the ability to think, see, hear and she just felt.

She was drowning in regret now, because how she had cared what everyone thought of them before their own happiness.

She was walking slowly on the hallway, trying to find out in which room he was when she felt someone pulling her towards a dark room, she heard how the door closed behind her and how that same someone pushed her until her back was pressed against the door.

"Where were you going?" he asked, his scent intoxicating her and she felt her knees weakened, she had to hold to him to not fall to that unknown void beneath her.

"Nowhere" she answered him, her voice soft and weak. Weak because of his presence, because he made her feel smaller but protected and safe in ways that no one could ever made her feel.

"Where you following me?" he said and she could swear that she heard some anxiety in his voice. She thought before she answered him, was she willing to keep living like this? Living this hell of life where she was miserable without him?

"Yes" she responded him breathless, in barely a whisper "I was following you because I'm scared to lose you"

"You lost me a long time ago Laura" he said walking away from her, she could see the dark circles around his gorgeous eyes. She was caught off guard when she heard his voice again. "You were the one who decided to break things up and stay away from me. You were the one who decided to shove your _boyfriend _in my face to make things more clear and obviously to let me know that things were really over between us because you had already moved on!"

Her heart clenched when she heard him say all those terrible things she had done, how those things had affected him and their relationship, their friendship. She needed to tell him, to say all those things she should have said three years ago, when she ended everything.

"Ross…" she choked out, she was having some trouble with breathing, she always thought that she was doing them, doing him, a favor when she let him go, but she knew that she was lying to herself. "I was so afraid, I'm so sorry, I love you so much and that scared the hell out of me, because this love was good but so bad at the same time and it felt too good to be true so I freaked out." She said after a while, trying to not let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Why were you so scared?" he asked her his voice steady, just like it would be if he would be having a regular conversation with her, just like old times.

"I was scared of the outcome of everything, of people's opinions, I was scared to prove all those people who said that I was not good enough for you right" she sobbed, unable to keep her tears away. She was full of regrets, not fighting against her own fears was the major regret she had.

"Are you still afraid?" he questioned, his breath tickling her ear and she had to close her eyes, the sensation of having him so close to her caught her off guard. She shook her head, trying to say no, he caressed her cheek gently with his thumb and sneaked his fingers on the loose curls of her hair, pulling her head up, so she could see him to the eyes. "Answer me Laura" he said softly. "Are you still scared?" his minty breath with a touch of whiskey invaded her nostrils.

"No" she mouthed, not being able to find her own voice, he being silent for a moment made her feel anxious and she was about to say something else when she felt a pair of lips crash with her own, the kiss had taken her by surprise, but she was quick to respond, it was heated and passionate and everything she could ask for and also everything she remembered. It was so good to feel his lips on hers again, the way he moved them in the perfect synch, in that perfect dance she had learnt no so many years ago and she knew she would never forget. He traced her lower lip with his tongue asking for permission which she gladly granted; no fight for dominance because he owned her, she was certain about that, she was his and his alone, with no regrets.

They pulled apart after a few minutes, their breathings heavy and they filled with an exhilarating feeling of being in each other arms. He rested his forehead against hers trying to recover after that amazing kiss.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, back to the reality where she was at the ball with another man and not with the love of her life.

"Now, you go and break up with that false boyfriend of yours and save me a slow dance" he responded. Everything feeling perfect, like it was a few years ago, except that this time they were not going to hide, they were not going to let what other people might think of their relationship, define said relationship.

She tensed up a bit after hearing his response, _he knew, _was the first thing that popped into her head; he knew that her _boyfriend_ was not her boyfriend anymore. He saw the alarm in her eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, his bright smile relaxing her.

"Relax love, he came to me earlier, he talked to me and told me you guys were not together anymore and that he was here with you because you needed a date" he said. She noticed how his posture and whole persona had change, he seemed happier, like if he could do anything and marveled at the power she had over him.

"I'll come outside and dance with you right know" she responded and saw how his smile grow bigger and her heart fluttered and she couldn't remember when she had felt this ecstatic and overall happy.

They shared an intimate kiss and left the room walking hand in hand, every step they take she felt herself tense up, everyone was going to be watching them, observing every move they were going to do and judge them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He felt her froze in her place once they were back at the main ballroom, she breathed deep and turned back to him, smiling brightly. He hoped that the fear of the publicity this would bring to them was now far away from them.

"I promised you a slow dance didn't I?" she said and the only thing he could do to answer was pull her closer to him, his hand on her waistline guiding her towards the dance floor. A soft blues melody was being played by the band as they reached a good spot and stopped, she put her hands around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder and he was pretty sure she could hear and feel his rapid heartbeat.

He recognized the song as a new and kind of darker blues version of an old favorite Taylor Swift song, a song that they could relate so much.

He saw all the people were watching them, murmuring things in not so silent whispers, he lowered his head until his mouth was aligned to her ear. He could hear her whispering the lyrics to the song.

"_They could say what they want we won't hear them"_ he sang in her ear, his lips brushing her ear lobe sending shivers through her spine. She smiled at him, raising one of her eyebrows as in questioning him, he just smiled at her and saw how she stood on her tip toes and almost closed the distance between their mouths.

"_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love" _she whispered, lip to lip, not resisting the teasing anymore he closed the gap capturing her lips with his, he could not get over how amazing those lips felt against his, like if they were made for the each other. Her kisses left him breathless and high of her. He didn't need a drug because he had her. After a few minutes of kissing they continued dancing, she finally noticing all the looks on them. She looked up to him and he noticed the worried look she had on those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"_Baby, I know places we won't be found" _He whispered in her ear again, softly, in a more intimate way, they were on their own bubble and nobody could burst it. He tightened his hold on her waist and delivered a chaste on her lips.

He knew this was where he belonged, this was his home and he was happy that she came back to him, because he knew that even if the vultures descended from their hiding spots just to hunt them they will be okay, because this time they would be together.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think leaving me a beautiful review.**_

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
